


The Alchemist and the Prince

by mineraloidx3



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mineraloidx3/pseuds/mineraloidx3
Summary: When an atypical alchemist is suddenly pursued by a spoiled prince, their vastly different perspectives of the world lead to amusing chaos as our hero, Aurora, desperately tries to return to her one true love: poisons. Brought to you by a neurodivergent writer and their cat.





	1. Prologue:

Bubbling, burning, crushing, brewing, how my beauties sing to me their secrets.  
“Chaos is the womb of innovation” as someone once said. I don't remember who...maybe one of the old man's apprentices. But whoever said it, one thing is true; nothing is more chaotic than nature. But through hard work and endless passion, I am able to turn poisons into cures, chaos into creation.  
My beauties are everything to me ...they’re the only way I can understand this world. They’re the only way I can show the people I care about that I love them.  
People don’t always understand me, and that’s okay. They call me strange things, give me strange looks. I can handle that. But when some people try and find ways to ‘fix’ me …those times are less okay.  
I can’t help but trace over my scars, my mind forever racing.   
What was I thinking about... OH! Right  
With boundless glee, I inspect my work, the liquid glugging and gooey in the jar.  
Shit…I got a little too excited again…must have mixed it too fast. That’s all right, the night’s young, I can start again.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ahahahah, at long last, at long last I’ve done it. My darling beauty, with one prick of this  
needle the kingdom will sleep for a hundred years! Until awoken by-”  
“Aurora.”  
“-awoken by-”  
“Aurora.”  
“-no.”

With a sudden startle, I was once again in my humble shop, no closer to perfecting my beautiful sleeping poison.  
“Oh, my beauty, one day I’ll perfect you.”  
“You’re talking to your potions again Aurora?” Briney interjected.  
She looked tired.  
“Of course, how else will I get them to entrust me with their secrets.”  
Briney simply nodded, returning to her work. That’s what I liked so much about her, she was kinda odd, just like me. She may still be a child, but she never judged my methods, never judged me.  
I’ll help you find a way to sleep soon, Briney, I’m sure of it.  
Maybe some more crushed shellfish extract- hmm, but an injection every night might collapse her veins. Maybe a gas? I could return to my research with the alcohol and electrified salt water, maybe if I tried freshwater it won’t turn into that acid.  
“Aurora.” Briney’s voice broke my trance. How long had it been?  
Oh, she brought me fresh bread.  
“Yeah, Brianna?”  
“Have you been experimenting on yourself again?” she asked in THAT tone.  
Shoot, was she repeating herself? I must have really got engulfed in my work again.  
Wasn’t it morning a moment ago? Shame I forget to take notes.  
I shrugged, grabbing greedily at the newly-baked rolls she had brought me.  
“Not really, I haven’t got anything I’m sure of. But you know, it’d be unethical to ask someone to take a risk I won’t.”  
Breads good today

She didn't meet my eyes. Another thing I liked about her. I’ll never understand people always stared at my eyes, any other type of animal that would imply a want to fight.  
“Oh shoot, hair of the dog. I need booze for my experiments.”  
“Should I-”  
“Naah, I’ll get it. Maybe I’ll get some inspiration in town. Besides, I can’t send a ten-year-old to get that kinda stuff.”  
Though I doubt anyone would think it was for her.  
Hmm, though I heard one client mention rubbing rum on baby’s gums to help them sleep. ...besides the point, she’s already been out today to get our bread baked, I don’t wanna send her out again. Especially since the lateness in the day meant i would be left with-  
I shivered as the bell chimed.  
Speak of the devil; a CUSTOMER.  
I grabbed my satchel of coins.  
“I’ll leave this one to you. Remember, no selling poisons to politicians... or anyone else shady.” I called back, making my escape.

Shit… the street was busy. I shoulda set up shop in some remote alleyway, but the salesman was so persuasive, and it’s so close to the wells.  
I take a breath to centre myself, in this busy and buzzing street. Before I realized, I’d been swept away by the crowd.  
Okay Aurora, like the old man taught you: list what you see  
Yellow - hair in front of my eyes. I pushed it aside and enjoyed the tickle sensation as I brushed it behind my ears.  
Red - alchemy sign. Medical alchemical, potions and salves  
Okay, I wasn’t far from the store. Just a block away.  
Blue - the river running through town separating the streets.  
Brown - barrels. There it is, the barrel-shaped sign of the brewery storefront. It was on the other side of the riverfront.  
With enthusiasm, I slid over the coarse stone railings, diving into the passing boat and joyously bouncing across the granite loading bay on the river's other side.  
“Aurora! Use the bridge!” a voice boomed from the boat I had just scurried out of.  
“Oh, sorry Mr. Weiss. I got excited I found the store.” I called back to the notably drenched sailor.  
Oh, I must of splashed us when I jumped in. Probably shouldn’t of jumped in the river… that was selfish.  
“Sorry Mr Weiss, if you stop by the store Biney will get you more medicine for the cobwebs in your wife’s throat - on the house.”  
That was his wife, yeah? Or was it his sister…  
“Haha, bless you girl! I’ll be sure to do that.”  
Oh good, it was his wife.  
I turned to continue my quest.  
“-you buying something to celebrate the prince’s visit?”  
I turned back to the work-worn man. “Oh, a prince is visiting?” Sounds inconvenient.  
“You really are a strange one, lass. It’s all my daughters can talk about; Our little town, being inspected by the third prince! You should wear something nice you know, might catch his eye.”  
“Ehh… who’s the third prince again?”  
Shock ran over Mr Weiss’s face as he began shaking his head from side to side, before erupting into laughter. Even outside the store, customers are strange.  
“Never change, girl, never change. I’ll be round with me wife to take you up on that offer.” he said, pushing the boat away down the thin river.  
Oh, we’re done talking now. “No worries sir! I’ll have a new batch waiting.” Shoot, I just promised free medicine again. I’ll have to poach some herbs from the mountains, cut down supply costs. Supplies -shoot! The booze!  
I better get my supplies. I hope this so-called ‘prince inspection’ doesn’t drive the price up.

*****

I need no introduction, of course, but protocol dictates I give one. I am Leon Caliban, third prince of the prospering kingdom of Éirel. I am well beloved by my parents, as well as my sister, the future queen.  
I am a man blessed by the order of the world.  
I have always found myself extremely adept at anything I pursue. No skill falls below the expectations of my station, no matter how little effort I put forth.  
Even courtly affairs.  
With a mere smile and polite word, I have found myself able to control nobles and peasants alike.  
As you can imagine, this has left me rather bored and lacking any ambition of my own. Royal affairs always seem more hassle than they're worth.  
And yet I find myself here in this pathetic town, far from the capital, my attendant my only real companion, riding amongst this... rustic backdrop.  
Not that Eoin was much better than the rest of them.  
“Eoin-” I summoned. The cat-eyed boy, always with the fake smile, quickly rode to my side.  
“Yes master?”  
“Do you remember our objective here?”  
“Of course, but are you referring to the one the lady princess assigned, or your quest for trouble, master?”  
My Princely smile almost hinted at sincerity.  
Cocky bastard.  
“Remember, I’m looking for something that will establish me within the court as not being a threat, whilst not compromising my position.”  
“I’m sure you’ll find something to entertain yourself with, master.”  
“For your sake, I hope so. You know how irritated I get after these long rides.”  
We made our way subtly to the Mayor’s Manor, not wanting to deal with the exhausting parade of daughters I’d become accustomed to.  
I would have to find a bride soon just to end the harassment.  
It was as we approached the narrow river used to transport goods between the shops and the bay that something caught Eoin’s eye. I followed his gaze to a young girl.  
She was someone who could easily be beautiful, if treated with the proper care, but instead her golden hair was strangled into wild pigtails, held up by a strange form of eye protection. Bags caressed her mesmerizing green eyes.  
And her clothes... were beyond description. And most certainly not befitting a lady.  
We watched as this strange creature jumped straight onto the deck of a small wooden vessel, rocking it with her impact, causing it to splash both her and the vessel’s unlucky sailor.  
Unaffected by this, she crawled across the deck, before using the boat as a platform to the other side.  
How peasants will act when they don’t know a prince is watching.  
“Master?” Eoin interjected, his gaze finally breaking away from the scene that had already begun to bore me.  
“Yes Eoin?”  
“I might know a place for you to find the right kind of trouble after all.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting dark. Briney must be worried. Lucky for me, I’d run into a customer on my way to the mountains. She had once tasked me with creating a beauty that killed insects but left produce safe to eat, an exciting challenge.  
Anyway, she saw me passing her fields and let me take my pick of weeds and flowers if I made her more.  
I should get food to Briney… have I eaten? I think I’ve eaten.  
Do I have enough gold left? I’m good with numbers, bad with spending.  
Wait, when did I get back from the mountains?  
“Briney!” I called, pressing my bushel of bundles to my face as I kicked open my shop’s broad door. “Bri-” oh, she’s resting.  
Briney was pitched against the counter, dozing.  
Food first, then I can work on my beauties. I don’t wanna forget again; pots are too expensive to let catch fire..as often as i have. Oh, put supplies down in the lab first, don’t wanna cross-contaminate.  
“...Aurora?” a meek voice called.  
“Oh, Briney. Did you get some rest?”  
She shook her head. “No, but Mr and Mrs Weiss came by.” she fidgeted slightly, stretching her arm and opening her mouth before returning back to normal. Yawn - that’s the word for that thing. “And I sold some balms and elixirs.”  
“That’s great, I’ll make dinner.”  
“...I’LL make dinner.” she interjected, suddenly scurrying past me. “You watch for customers.”  
Briney seems to really like cooking, especially after my last culinary experiment. Maybe my squid-ink curry inspired her. Maybe next time I can get my hands on more chamomile… Can you put herbs in food as the main? Is herb soup just a kind of tea?…  
I pondered this conundrum. Cooking was just another form of alchemy, but one I had yet to master.  
“Are you sure I can’t cook, Briney? It’s been a few nights since you last sleep.”  
A pause, then a murmur came from the kitchen.  
“...can we go to the tavern?”  
Tavern... sounds loud and full of people.  
“The shops are open late today, we could get a pie?” I suggested. There was a market stall a few doors down making them; could be there and back faster.  
Slowly, Briney emerged. “Two pies.”  
“Okay. If they’re on special.”  
Before our new quest could begin, another customer emerged. Another obstacle between me and my beauties. ...Unless he was here to get me to make MORE beauties. Oooh, maybe something extravagant.  
“Welcome!” I said enthusiastically, approaching the two cloaked young men. “Welcome to my shop, can I brew you up something special?” I suggested greedily.  
The fancy-looking one put down the bottle he was inspecting, looking me up and down. New customers were always trying to meet my eyes. It was always painful, but looking at their nose helped.  
He had a nice nose, but it was kind of boring. It didn’t have any funny bumps and ridges.  
“Hello young miss, is this your store?” the man without a funny nose asked.  
The other boy didn’t look at me much. He seemed distracted.  
“Yes.” oh shoot, introduce yourself. Stupid protocol. I wanna work on my beauties already. “I am Aurora, and this is my shop.”  
“Oh, you make all these yourself?” he asked, gesturing around the room.  
Odd. Normally that’s where people say their names. I got the feeling he was laughing at me, but I wasn’t sure why.  
“Yes, but most aren’t for sale.”  
The boys eyed me curiously.  
“Oh, why is that dear maiden?” he asked, stepping closer.  
“Oh, most of them are poisonous.”  
Suddenly the room froze as the boys both looked at me in surprise.  
“They’re what?”  
“Poison. It’s easier to poison than heal. After all, nature is pretty dangerous.”  
“It is?”  
“Oh yes. Rhubarb leaf, wisteria, even daffodils are poisonous.”  
“Daffodils?”  
“Especially daffodils.”  
“You sell POISONS here?”  
“We don’t SELL them, not to strangers at least.”  
The boys seemed very confused, particularly the chatty one. The quiet one had gone back to smiling.  
“Then what do you do with them? Who do you sell them to?”  
“It depends. That one I’m going to sell to a farmer on the east corner, to help with locusts. That other one goes to a sailor in the port to help polish his cabin-”  
Briney walked in, eyes wide, the ‘you-just-said-something-wrong-to-a-customer’ expression on her face.  
What?  
The customer took off his cloak, much to the other boy’s surprise. His body trembled a little.  
Why take your cloak off if you were cold?  
“You are a strange creature, Miss Aurora. I might just keep you.” he decreed, taking and kissing my hand.  
“Huh?”  
The other boy gasped as he pushed himself away from the wall. “Master, what are you-”  
“I am Leon Caliban, the third prince of Éirel. How would you like to come away with  
me?”  
“No thanks.”  
The same strange frozen silence filled the store as before.  
Customers were always troublesome.

*****

I had first come across documents on the famed alchemist Aurora years ago while working on one of master’s less savoury assignments. She was said to be a brilliant practitioner who had specialized exclusively in medical alchemy. She was known for two things; always working alone (save for the young orphan she had taken into her care), and her notorious sleeping poison; an elixir that rendered its victims unconscious, but not dead, as long as they received the antidote: lover’s kiss.  
I never got hold of the genuine thing, but had run into a variety of imitations over the years.  
If anyone in this simple rural town would be able to satisfy my master safely, it was her.  
We stood outside what appeared to be a small, converted tavern, nestled within the busy streets. A large red hand-painted sign saying ‘Medical Alchemical’ hung proudly above the door.  
I wonder what the master had in mind for his mischief.  
The small bell chimed as we entered the store. The walls were lined with bottles and herbs of all sizes and colours. I looked around, inspecting the store carefully but discreetly for danger as my master played with a particularly bizarre elixir. The store was quite spacious and well put together, having been converted with great care and skill. A counter stood before us, neat and free of clutter except for a small scale. To the right where the wooden floorboards stopped and stone slabs began, a small wooden gate. Seemingly there to cut off customers from some kind of workshop, assembled in what would have been the Taverns dining area.  
It looked far more chaotic than what was up front.

“Welcome!” a young woman called, appearing from the workshop and scurrying over the gate. It was the same girl we had seen in the river before. The mysterious, young and reclusive Medical Alchemist , Aurora Cathalán.  
She was an interesting-looking girl with wild golden pigtails and piercing green eyes that held a glimpse of madness in them. She wore a patched and burnt coat along with thick goggles and ginormous boots. It was only by luck that the angle and her smaller size let me catch a glimpse of a burn mark beneath her left knee that the long boots otherwise would have hid.  
Alchemy gone wrong? I wondered.

When Aurora spoke there was a sense of boundless enthusiasm to her voice. “Welcome to my shop, can I brew you up something special?”  
A sinister twinkle formed in Leon’s eye as he looked her over. Already I could see some kind of plan forming.  
What had I dragged this poor girl into?  
“Hello young miss, is this your store?” Leon chimed, his voice falling like honey as he put the bottle down and leaned in closer.  
“Yes. I’m Aurora and this is my shop.” she repeated, already excited by the prince’s smile and alluring gaze.  
“Oh? You make all these yourself?” he flirted with a graceful gesture, taking another step closer.  
The sexual atmosphere in here was sickening.  
“Yes, but most aren’t for sale.”  
Wait. I looked over at her, unable to tell from her tone if she was flirting back.  
“Why’s that, dear maiden?” My master feigned interest as he tried to get closer still.  
“Oh, most of them are poisons.” she confidently blurted out.  
In an instant, all romantic tension was shattered.  
“They’re what?”  
“Poison. It’s easier to poison than heal. After all, nature is pretty dangerous.” she began to rant. It took all my restraint to hold back a chuckle as I watched the prince look perplexed for the first time in his life. His interactions with women, or even men, had never gone quite like this.  
I watched, amused, as the prince desperately tried to regain control, but anytime he opened his mouth to speak, she became more and more engrossed in revealing her knowledge of poisons and trade secrets.  
As they spoke, from the corner of my eye, I watched a young girl quietly creep forward from what I assumed was the kitchen at the far back of the store, just past the mess plagued workshop. The child looked around ten, with long dark hair, reserved features, and dark circles under her eyes that far exceeded even her mentor’s.  
Suddenly, her controlled blank expression changed just slightly, as I followed her gaze back to see my master begin to reveal his royal identity.  
Casting his cloak aside in a flamboyant manner, he could barely hold his princely facade as he desperately held back laughter at the green-eyed girl.  
“You’re a strange creature, Miss Aurora. I just might keep you.” he decreed, delicately kissing her hand.  
Was he really planning what I feared? A rumoured engagement to a merchant would clearly show he had no desire to advance politically, whilst not being seen as disgraceful within the kingdom’s court. Not to mention knowing my master, he probably suspected that if problems did arise, he could manipulate her into using her alchemical knowledge to his exclusive benefit, before breaking things off.  
Cocky Royall  
“Master, what are you-”  
“I am Leon Caliban,” he proudly boomed. “Third prince of Éirel. How would you like to come away with me?”  
“No thanks.”  
Aurora’s words pierced through the air and into the prince’s heart as my master stood dazed.  
No one had ever rejected him before. I stood there, desperately trying to remember that laughing at him openly right now may be twisted into an act of treason, when the alchemist once again plainly and unapologetically spoke.  
“Briney and I are going to get pies now. Would you like to buy a remedy before we leave? ...your majesty.”  
I think I liked this girl.


	4. Chapter 4

My poor neglected beauties, left alone, undeveloped. My poor imported azalea, left unextracted or salved. Wolfsbane unpowdered, and wild vine left unresearched.  
Instead, Briney and I found ourselves trapped in this awful restaurant. This place is loud, bright and unfamiliar.  
I don’t wanna be here.  
How did the prince and Eoin talk me into this?  
I felt tired, it was like time was slowing down. I hated when it slowed down. Every word felt like it took an aeon for anyone to say. It’s hard to think when words take so long. I feel like I keep forgetting things by the time I think of them… but as I watched Briney’s lips twitch into a smile… yeah, this was worth it.  
A free meal from a prince isn’t something that happens every day.  
Thankfully, the place wasn’t fancy. I never got fancy things. Maybe the prince was the same.  
Shoot, what was his name again?  
“Your highness-”  
“No need for thanks, Sunshine. Two beautiful maidens, such as yourself, deserve to be treated. Isn’t that right, Eoin?”  
Huh? Sunshine? Oh, he’s forgotten my name! That makes things less awkward.  
“Aurora.” I proudly prompted.  
“I’m sorry?”  
“My name’s Aurora, not Sunshine. Don’t worry, your highness, I forgot your name too.”  
“You… you forgot my name?” he asked her, shocked.  
He’s probably surprised we both forgot, or embarrassed that he got it wrong.  
“Aurora has trouble remembering things unrelated to medical alchemy.” Briney quietly explained.  
“And herb facts in general. I’m good at recalling herb facts.” I added.  
“Is that so?” the prince asked.  
His quiet companion Eoin was clutching his stomach and mouth, trembling as he sat with his back to the rest of us.  
Strange, he didn’t seem ill. The shaking stopped as I leaned in, pulling at his collar to see the back of his neck.  
“Miss Aurora!” he suddenly exclaimed, turning to me.  
Huh? His face was all red now.  
The prince rose from his seat.  
“Strange, you aren’t sweating.” I informed him. So he didn’t seem to be reacting to anything he touched in my store.  
Eoin’s eyes darted between the prince and me, all colour draining from him.  
I put my hand to his forehead. No fever.  
“When did you last eat?”  
The prince took my hand from Eoin’s face, forcing his body between us. “Sunshine…?”  
His tone was strange.  
“Just checking for signs of anemia.”  
The prince let out a soft and short chuckle, sitting back down, but never letting go of my hand.  
This is kind of uncomfortable.  
“Then perhaps you should give me a private examination later.” he suggested softly.  
Again with the eyes, always trying to catch my eyes with that burning gaze. “I’m not a doctor, but I’d be happy to-”  
“Shall we order?” Briney interjected abruptly.  
Oh, of course. It was much later than if we’d gone to the pie store, she must be hungry.  
“Food sounds good. We can order anything, right? Your highness?” i prompted turning my head back and forth between the two  
Strange the Prince only seemed to be looking at me  
“Of course,” he cooed. “In fact, I insist on it. Only the best for you, Sunshine.”  
His hands were soft but strong. They didn’t have the same subtle coarseness mine did, or the coolness of Briney’s skin. I’m not sure the last time I held a man’s hand. Did they all feel like this? I was tempted to touch Eoin’s hands for comparison.  
I realized awkwardly that I had been staring, but when I looked up the prince was smiling.  
“Sunshine?” he almost whispered.  
“Aurora.” I reminded him, embarrassed that I’d been caught zoning out again.  
“Can I call you Sunshine?”  
“...Sure.”  
His smile widened as he confidently leaned back, releasing my hand. Snapping his fingers, he called for a server. Without so much as a glance, he declared. “We’ll have the Spicy peppered seafood, meat-stuffed pumpkin, creamy heart soup, and seafood curry.”  
Strange, I don’t remember anyone saying what they wanted, must have happened while I was staring. I hope I got the curry.  
“Your highness?” Briney spoke so quietly it was hard for me to hear in the busy restaurant, ugh i can’t wait to be home.  
“You mentioned wanting to discuss alchemy with Aurora.”  
Oh right! No wonder I agreed to come.  
“Well aren’t you a shrewd one, Miss- I’m sorry, what was your name again?”  
Something about how he said that didn’t sit right. I couldn’t place why.  
His face was turned away from me so there weren't any clues. I was always bad at understanding this stuff, but I didn’t like how his gaze made her shrink.  
“Her name is Brianna Rós. And you’re right, she is quite shrewd. In fact, without her help I probably wouldn’t have a store to talk business over.” I said proudly, perhaps a little too loudly. But it made Briney smile, so it was okay.  
“We were hoping you could make a batch of different antidotes.” Eoin suddenly chimed in with his big cheeky grin.  
The prince shot him a look I didn’t understand.  
“It can be dangerous being a prince. Isn’t that right, master?”  
The prince... Lenny? Lion? -Shoot I almost had it.  
The prince leaned back, seemingly disengaged. “Sure, why not?”  
“Er, master, why don’t you tell miss Aurora about the herb garden?” Eoin prodded with a kind of awkward smile.  
“Mmm? Oh. At the palace, it’s part of the medical wing.”  
“Herb garden!?” I gushed. “The royal herb garden would have all kinds of specimens, wouldn’t it? Not to mention the equipment in the medical wing!” I leaned in, eager for his reply.  
“I suppose. Would you like to see it?”  
Before I could reply, our food arrived.  
...Stuffed pumpkin? I wanted the curry.  
“...here.” Eoin whispered, seemingly able to hear my longing. “I had seafood for lunch, why don’t we swap?”  
“Thank you.” Oh… his eyes. They were kind of strange, a vivid gold. If his pupils weren’t dilated so much, they’d look like a cat’s. Maybe that’s why I could look at them long enough to tell the colour. In any case, I was looking forward to getting home and not looking at anything but my beauties.  
“This is tedious.” the prince suddenly hissed, biting aggressively into his food. “Eoin, take the kid home. I want to talk to Aurora alone.”  
“Master?”  
“Eoin.” his voice was cold as ice. It might be best if Briney wasn’t here for whatever he had to say… but this meal was probably the best I could get her for a while.  
“No.” I interjected, slowly standing up. “Your highness, why don’t we take a quick walk?”  
He raised an eyebrow, but agreed.  
“Let’s just be back before our food gets cold.” I added.  
“We’ll see.”  
Arsehole.  
“Briney, you enjoy your food with Eoin. I’ll be back soon.”  
Briney glanced between Eoin and I, but nodded.  
Nobility was by far the most troublesome of clients.

I relaxed slightly as we stepped out into the quiet street. “So you’re looking for antidotes? Your majesty?”  
I turned to face the prince but what I saw... His blazing eyes burned into me. An almost angry aura surrounded him and his smile, that was strong enough for even me to pick up on.  
I was kinda scared.  
“No Sunshine, I’m afraid that was some lie Eoin came up with.”  
A lie? Why would anyone lie? Let alone about an order.  
“Why-”  
“To get you to keep talking, I suppose.”  
He stepped forward.  
I stepped back.  
“What do you want then? Er, your highness?”  
He stepped forward.  
I stepped back.  
“What’s the matter, Sunshine? Aren’t you charmed by me?”  
Forward.  
Back.  
“Charmed? Why would I be charmed?”  
I didn’t know what was going on, I just wanted to be safe at home with Briney and my beauties. I felt coarse stone on my palms and back. I was backed up against a wall now.  
The prince’s arms slammed the wall either side of me, pinning me in.  
“There’s an order to this world, Aurora, an order that everyone seems to understand but you.” he ran his fingers through a lock of my hair.  
I didn’t like it. I don’t like people touching my hair.  
“Beautiful merchant girls should run around WANTING to sleep with princes.”  
He kissed my hair.  
“I’m not a merchant girl. And you’re a very rude customer.”  
He smirked, leaning in. “A customer? You’re adorable, Sunshine. I’m not your customer. I’m your prince. With a little fixing up-” he looked me up and down. “I could give you everything. Spend a month at the palace, let me court you, use you for some politics… some entertainment. And I’m sure we can find a way to compensate you.”  
He grasped my face with one hand. “I can’t blame you for being overwhelmed, but let me just give you a taste of how good I’ll make you feel.” he whispered, moving his face closer to mine.  
I don’t think I wanna work for this customer, free dinner or not. I reached into my coat pocket carefully as the villain’s lips approached.  
There you are, my beautiful creation. I’m glad I was working on you last night. It wasn’t improved or perfect yet, but…  
That’s when he kissed me.  
That’s when I stabbed him.  
Pushing the needle deep into his skin, I released my beauty, Sleeping Poison version 6.0.  
He winced and collapsed. 

******

The restaurant was filled with light and laughter. Filled with the sweetest and warmest aroma. But as I watched Aurora, I couldn’t help fear disaster. Turning over and over again, her mind fixed on some unknown quota.  
But I would still enjoy the moment. Either way, it was going to be a long night.  
I watched Aurora quietly as she conversed with these strangers. The prince, Leon Caliban, stood out the most, with his fiery hair burning in the candlelight. Despite his disguise, he smelt of wealth. Every button was intact, every hair was perfectly placed. I doubted this man had ever seen life, let alone felt it’s blemishes.  
A scrappy young man with raven hair and a small scar next to his left eye played the prince’s babysitter. Eoin Landon. He seemed much more reserved, sitting comfortably in commoner’s clothes. The attendant gave no air of nobility as he sat desperately holding in laughter as Aurora and the prince interacted. It wasn’t long before Aurora had misread the situation and caused a commotion.  
I think that’s part of what I love about her. She could name most plants on the continent, list the medical properties of rocks, and spend days fixated on her work, without rest. But ask her to read a room and she was clueless. In a world where kids grew up fast, it was inspiring to see a grownup who had such innocence still.  
Perhaps that’s why I hated how the prince looked at her. ...If he takes her away, I’ll be alone again.  
No; he just ordered for her and Stuffed Pumpkin at that.  
Aurora hates the texture of Pumpkins baked.  
I felt reassured by his blunder, no matter how Handsome, rich and charming This Third prince was, there's no way he could take Aurora from me...right?

After a period of flirtations and rejections, the prince and Aurora stepped out, leaving me in Eoin’s care.  
“Nice soup?” he asked politely after a moment.  
“Yes, thank you.” I’m not sure my tone came out quite right. The village kids often said I seemed rude or emotionless, but honestly I was just tired. Always tired.  
“So, are you Miss Aurora’s apprentice?” he enquired after some more time had passed.  
“No.” I responded, sipping my soup.  
“Oh… a relative then?”  
“No.”  
I hoped Aurora would be back soon. I didn’t want her food to get cold. But more so, I didn’t want her alone with the prince for so long. I had heard how the older girls gushed about our kingdom's third prince, saying he could steal anyone's heart with a glance.  
“Miss Aurora sure is a cheerful character, isn’t she?”  
I nodded, looking at my soup. “She can talk for hours if you pick the right topic.”  
When the nights were hardest, I would always ask her questions, and quietly lie on her lap, listening to her speak. Just to hear something.  
“What topics are those, kiddo?”  
“Alchemy, of course. But she likes other things too. Her favourite stories or places, feelings, thoughts, textures, lots of things…” I trailed off.  
“I’m sure she talks a lot about you too.”  
I felt myself blush. What would he know?  
“Briney!”  
My head shot up at Aurora’s voice. She was jogging towards the table.  
“We gotta go now.” she said, stuffing bread into her pockets with one hand and scoffing down food with the other.  
“Miss Aurora, are you alright?”  
“Hmm? Sure. I just, uh, bedtime.”  
Oh, lords divine …  
Aurora was completely incapable at two things in life; taking care of herself, and lying. I grabbed our things quickly.  
“Miss Aurora? Where is prince Leon?” all warmth from Eoin’s voice was gone and for the first time this evening his boyish smile had vanished, replaced by a darkness in his eyes.  
“He’s fine, just, uh, give him this with water in an hour. Don’t give it before then, or he’ll get sick.” she instructed, tossing him a satchel of powder. Was that Lover’s Kiss!?  
Aurora grabbed my hand, rushing me to the back exit. Eoin glanced between doorways before reluctantly dashing to the prince’s aid.  
“It’ll be okay Briney.” she said as she began muttering over her plans.  
And like that, Aurora and I were on the run.


	5. Chapter 5

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.   
I drugged a prince… not my best moment.  
Briney poured over every item in the store, grabbing what we could.   
Buckeye for Mr Whiles, Mrs Johnson and Miss Jones. It would need to be extracted and the bark turned into a tonic. Wild Indigo for the smithy boy - wait maybe wormwood would be better.   
“Aurora?” Briney called, bags packed.  
“I don’t have time to finish making the orders”, I admitted, heartbroken.  
“We can send them back.”  
Right, I had to remember it wasn’t just about my beauties.  
“Let’s go,” I called, tossing my satchel over my shoulder.  
Looks like neither one of us would be sleeping well tonight.  
We moved quickly along the riverbank. There were a few small farms on the edge of town, once we passed them we could be up in the mountain forest and in three days we could disappear into the neighboring kingdoms until things calmed down.  
It broke my heart to leave the store.  
I loved my store.   
The lights were never too bright thanks to the stained glass panels above the entrance, the floorboard and cobblestone always cool beneath my feet no matter how hot the summer got, and most of all this was where I met Briney, back before she was my Briney, back when she was just a strange customer I found in the Alleyway.  
This store had been where we met, where we lived and where we became friends if not family.   
But I had moved before, and I could do it again.  
We can do this  
And so with a heavy heart we ran.

*****

That bitch.  
I awoke with great pain, to Eoin’s frantic expression.  
His face was way too close.  
I quickly pushed him off me. We were still outside, but I seemed to have been carefully moved to an alleyway.   
Aurora was going to pay for this humiliation. For just a moment my thoughts flickered to the disgusted expression on her face, and my chest tightened.   
I had never seen someone look at me that way - the fire hidden in those unnaturally green eyes.   
I think I want to see it again.  
“Eoin, stop just sitting there.” I hissed, enraged and humiliated. “Help me up.”  
He scrambled to my aid as I slowly got to my feet, woozy and shaking.   
What had she stabbed me with?   
“What happened?” I demanded.   
“Er, well, looks like Aurora injected you with her infamous sleeping poison.   
...her and the kid got away.”   
“Sleeping- you said she was an alchemist, not some mad poisoner!”   
I was tempted to kill this man, or at the very least beat him for his negligence.   
“I thought you wanted to make a political move, not terrorize merchant girls- er… um… master.” the hiss to his voice quickly faded, as he pushed his hair back, not meeting me eyes.   
“Are you okay master?”  
“I’m FINE. But Aurora won’t be.”   
Eoin leaned back against a dilapidated wall.   
“What do you want me to do? Alert the town guards?”  
“No! ...No.” I caught myself. “No one can learn about this humiliation. No one.” I wanted to make a statement that I’m not a political threat, not that I’m completely incompetent. And my sister… if she found out when she tasked me with a simple routine inspection that I had lied about when I would arrive, had courted and was rejected by a famed poisoner, and then abandoned Eoin which left me so vulnerable to an attack… I could feel my blood run cold as I envisioned her gaze alone.  
“We’ll find them on our own. I’m sure an unsavory character like yourself will have no trouble with this kind of work.”   
I watched his face twitch in anger, but without question, he complied. Eoin understood the order of things.  
“We… should report in with the mayor first. Before they send out a search party. We can leave with the horses at first light as part of the inspection.” Eoin suggested, his false smile returned with its usual boyish glow.  
Why is he bothering to buy those girls time?   
It didn’t matter, maybe he was simply trying to make sure my rage didn’t outweigh my amusement. “Fine.” I hissed before assuming the princely manner I had so carefully cultivated over the years.   
I allowed my dazzling smile and alluring aura to return.  
“Let’s go see the mayor then.”  
How exhausting.  
And so we made our way to the manor.  
It was an oversized cottage, barely enough to fit forty rooms, and decorated with uninspiring red tiles and common ragstone. It was nothing close to the luxury of the palace and dreadfully beneath the standards of a prince.  
Back home it wouldn’t be fit for servants quarters, yet here I am.  
Once they had confirmed my identity, I was quickly surrounded by an entourage that comprised of all five of the Mayor’s daughters. I just wanted to go to my chambers, but there was an order to these things.   
I gracefully bowed to each daughter as Eoin introduced them. Each was as plain as the last.   
I was then introduced to the mayor’s husband and wife, before finally greeting the Mayor himself. I was grateful the mayor had restricted himself to only two lovers. My grandmother, on the other hand, would have us stand for hours at her ball’s as concubine after concubine was ceremonially called.   
Introduction now over, I was forced to endure a tour with the two daughters he had assured me were closest to my age. Another pathetic attempt to garner my interest.  
How boring. I couldn’t even remember their names.  
We walked for a while as Eoin followed close behind. Thankfully it was too dark to tour the gardens. Not that they could afford much land, positioned in the heart of this pathetic town, but a garden tour, no matter how small the property, could take HOURS with a noble woman.  
Eoin was enjoying my discomfort.  
I could feel it.  
His desperate attempt to avoid laughing pierced through me like an arrow as the girls clung to me, cooing over everything I said. It felt like hours before they finally led me to my blissfully quiet apartment.   
“Here you are your highness.” the tall one said, fluttering her eyelashes.   
“If you need at all during the night...” the short one followed.  
“-yes, anything at all-”  
“-you come visit us. I’m sure you remember where our rooms are.”  
Pathetic.  
“Why thank you ladies. Your hospitality is quite flattering. Please enjoy your rest.” I chimed.   
My joy rose with each step the giggling girls took away from me.   
“Why master, I do think they’re sweet on you.” Eoin chuckled.   
I shot him a dark and pointed look that only made him laugh harder.  
“I swear Landon, I’ll-”  
“I’m sorry- ahahah -I’m sorry master. It was just nice to see you back to your princely self after the ‘incident’.”  
I’m going to kill him, I swear this time I’m going to kill him.   
“We’re not talking about this Eoin. Tomorrow morning, first light, we take the horses, we find the girl, we find the kid, I think up some discreet punishment for her, and we never talk about this again.” I decreed, escaping to my chambers and slamming the door behind me.   
I could still hear the bastard laughing as he walked away.  
The room was better than that simple, unrefined alchemist’s store, but was far from adequate for someone of my social standing.  
I suppose that was to be expected.If a simple lord playing mayor was able to afford such luxuries whilst overseeing this rustic town, corruption investigations would need to be implemented. Luckily for me, the mayor seemed a decent man. Perhaps a little pushy when it came to his daughters, but nothing that would need to be added to my report; a clean report was tedious enough to fill out.  
Perhaps I’ll make Eoin do it as punishment for letting me get drugged…not to mention the laughter.   
I walked quietly across the room to the simply-carved bed and sat down, running through the disasters this day had brought.  
Contrary to popular belief, I had met some people in my nineteen years who had no interest in me, yet they had still wanted me for some political means. I had never been rejected so suddenly and cruelly.  
That bitch stabbed me- drugged me- all over a kiss.  
I should be furious. I was furious. How dare she do that to ME, her prince, and then just leave me in the street.   
I laid back, staring up at the beds unembroidered canopy, and imagined her crying. Chained up in some high tower, calling out to me… crying out for me…   
Shit.   
These thoughts weren’t as satisfying as I wanted them to be.  
Frustrated, I threw off my clothes and locked the door. I was too tired to follow princely protocol. Just this once, just this once I would abandon etiquette for comfort.   
I would just have to get up before any servants came to attend me, I decided, crawling back into the bed. Maybe it was the drugs still in my system, maybe it was the trouble of the day, but that night I had strange dreams.  
I was up high in some forgotten tower, just Aurora and myself locked up in the room.  
But it wasn’t the treasonous criminal in chains.  
It was me.   
I wasn’t afraid. It was like all my burdens were lifted along with my arms.   
Aurora spat on me. Her glowing form towering over me as she cackled on about some experiment or something.  
I was too lost in this strange new swirl of emotions to listen.  
“You listen when I speak.” she ordered, pushing her boot into my chest, forcing me back up against the wall. She seized my hair, dragging my face closer to hers as she leaned in, her boot still digging into my chest.   
“My bratty prince.” she whispered, sending shivers down my spine. “You useless, pathetic, prince.” her voice hissed as she sank her teeth into my ear.   
I winced.  
She was right, but it was okay. Right now, it was okay to be pathetic. It was okay to be useless. I didn’t have to be anything. To live up to any standard or ideal. I didn’t have to be an example, or a leader. I could be hers. Just hers.  
To do whatever she wanted with.   
Somehow here in these chains, locked away in this tower, I’d never felt so honest, so free.  
I was surprised when she ran her fingers through my hair. When she’d raised her hand I had thought she was going to hit me. I wanted her to hit me. But this, this simple act of affection was good too.   
Gods, what’s happening to me.  
Suddenly she grabbed the hair at the back of my head and pulled. Hard.   
I breathed slow shallow breaths. Looking deep into those breathtakingly, unnaturally green eyes, I saw the same fire I had seen earlier lit deep inside them.  
“You’re mine now, bratty prince.” she declared before she stole a kiss and...  
I woke up, heart racing, excitement filling every inch of my body.  
Fuck… what is wrong with me?

I got up before first light, too uncomfortable to return to sleep. 

Today I dressed in attire more befitting, more worthy of a prince. Something she surely couldn't resist ….she?...sunshine...   
Were these feeling a side effect of the drug somehow… it must be. What prince would dream of doing such things with a stranger, A commoner at that?  
I couldn’t let anyone know about this. Any of this. But… what will I do? How will I punish her. ...Punish her? Could I just let her disappear?  
I contemplated for a moment.   
No. No, she needed to understand the order of things. To know her place, and mine. I’m sure when I see that dirty peasant girl, I’ll get bored and forget this whole ordeal. But for now, it’s my duty as a prince to find and punish her. Then again being a merciful prince perhaps I could risk one more chance?....what is wrong with me?  
Shaking such thoughts aside I stepped back into my princely manner.  
I unlocked the door and confidently walked down to Eoin’s quarters. I knocked softly, as to not wake the household.  
“Hmm... Master?”  
“Get dressed. I want the horses ready in ten.”


	6. Chapter 6

Briney and I had taken shelter that night in some old decrepit tower, most likely a watch for guardsmen long abandoned.   
Ladies Mantle: helps muscles and cuts.   
Stinging Nettle: causes stinging pain.   
Evening Primrose: relieves pain.   
Fever Flew: daisy family.   
These all grew around the tower.   
Focus Aurora, focus. Breathe.   
I leaned against the wall, bent over as I tapped my knees.   
Just breathe Aurora, remember the old man’s techniques.  
Okay… okay.  
Grey - brick wall.  
Green - grass and mould growing through the cracks.  
Brown - hard wooden floor.  
Orange - rusted bars to keep animals and intruders out.  
I’m okay.   
I relaxed, standing up again and looked back into the small storage room. Briney was resting by the fireplace.  
You fall asleep now Briney?  
I almost had to laugh. It wouldn’t be for long, of course, but maybe all this running helped. I’d have to make a note of that.  
Fuck, what are we going to do?  
What’s done is done.   
While Briney slept I snuck down the hall, going through our supplies to work on my beauties -maybe they would help me think of something. Either way I had orders to fill.  
It was while still unpacking that I realized I needed water. The sun’s coming up, it should be okay to run for supplies, right? But I shouldn’t I go far -but my beauties.  
I debated back and forth, tapping my foot. Finally, I decided to sprint to the stream, there and back, only stopping if the resource was really worth it.   
I didn’t even get halfway when someone, I assumed it was Eoin, pounced on me.   
He must have been scouting from the trees when I ran beneath.   
Talk about bad luck. I’d been too focused to look up.  
“Woah, woah, calm down!”  
I kicked.  
I scratched.  
I cursed.  
Still he restrained me.  
“Hush, hush Aurora! Er, Miss Aurora. Stop! I’m not gonna- ow.”  
I bit him. That worked.  
I managed to wiggle away, scared and overwhelmed. The world was swirling, suffocating me.  
Every colour, ever sound, every sensation- I couldn’t block it out.  
Red - bir-  
Green - gra-  
Blu-blue-green-brown-brown-   
“Miss Aurora!” Eoin pleaded, grabbing me again as I desperately tried to block it all out.  
Gr-green-brown-red-red-yellow-too much, it’s too loud, all too loud.  
Get it together, get it together.  
“Hey, hey Aurora, look at me.”   
I didn’t want to, I didn’t want to look into anyone’s burning vortex eyes.  
“Miss Aurora.” he whispered, pushing me to his chest and holding me close,   
blocking it all out with his body, stroking my hair. The tightness helped but the coarse feel of his clothes, his smell, his words, all of it boomed through my senses with a thunderous roar.  
“Er, this, this isn’t my expertise, miss.” he sheepishly pleaded, before coming up with an idea.   
“I know, I know, Miss, why dontcha tell me about plants?”  
“Blants?” I asked, too worked up to speak clearly. My body shook, my lungs burned.  
“If you stop crying, miss, you can talk about anything.”  
Focus. Quiet the thoughts, breathe.  
“Wolfsbane-” I took a big breath, relaxing a little in his embrace, “Wolfsbane is also called Friar’s Cap and Mousebane, it belongs to the aconitum species, which um- which um- has over three hundred variants.”  
“There you go, Miss. And what’s it do?” he asked, patting my back awkwardly.  
Like mum used to.  
“Paralyzes nerves, can help treat some illnesses externally, but when consumed stops the heart.”  
Oh. I was calming down. I wiggled a little in his arms and he stepped back, though he didn’t let go of my shoulders.  
“Okay, there we go Miss. Neither me nor the prince are-”  
“The prince and I are WHAT, Eoin?” a voice called from behind.   
Shit.  
And there he was, ‘the dashing prince on his noble steed’, the man I poisoned, the troublesome client that kissed me.  
At least Briney was safe in the tower.  
“You should know, I’m not in the habit of chasing after women.” Prince Leon stated, dismounting his horse.   
I shoulda picked a less horse-friendly part of the mountain to sleep.  
He approached me cautiously as Eoin loosened his grip. It was only when the prince was standing in front of me that he let go.   
“I should hope not.” I admitted.  
“...I beg your pardon?”  
I couldn’t catch his tone, so I reluctantly looked up, hoping for clues. I think he was confused.  
The world was calming again, becoming less loud. I was glad we were in the mountains and not a buzzing city.  
Shit. If I hadn’t gotten overwhelmed I could have gotten away. How does everyone else deal with this noise?  
“Sunshine, I’m waiting.”   
Oh right, we were talking. The prince still seemed confused.  
“I’m glad chasing women isn’t a habit of yours.”   
He started to laugh. Now I was confused.  
I’m starting to worry my kingdom’s prince may be... unhinged. I don’t have a beauty for that.  
“Sunshine, you amuse me. It’s a shame such a potential beauty had to be so foolish.  
What am I to do with you?”   
That look… what did it mean… I think my family used to make that face when people used to say strange things around me. Sad? Pained? No, I think the prince looked… disappointed? Why feel disappointed in a stranger?  
“What are you feeling?” I finally asked. Sometimes it was best to just clarify.  
Eoin and the prince watched me, surprised and curious.   
“You want to know what I’m feeling?” the prince softly asked, inviting me to confirm.   
I didn’t want to look anywhere near those eyes, so I simply nodded.  
The prince sighed. “I feel bewitched, Sunshine.” He let out another deep breath.  
“Master…” Eoin whispered, his body tightening.   
With one motion the prince silenced him. We stood there, for longer than even I would like, in silence, waiting for the prince to speak.  
“Besides the child, does anyone else know what transpired last night?”   
“What transpired? You mean my sleeping beauty?”   
He nodded.  
“No... No, Briney isn’t the chatty type, so there’s no reason to involve her in all of this… I’m sorry for hurting you. I got scared.”  
Another big sigh as the prince ran something over and over in his mind, softly stroking his mount still standing loyally beside him.  
“Can I have your word? I’ll need the same from your charge. No one else can know what transpired yesterday. The rejection, the poison, none of it.”  
I can’t control what people know and don’t, but…   
“I can give you my word, highness, I won’t tell anyone.”  
“Well then Sunshine, I do believe a deal can be made.”

*****

Since the first hint of light, the prince had me scouring the mountains. I knew the young miss and the little one couldn’t have gotten far.  
“Master, I’ll scout from the tree tops.” I informed him, tethering my horse to a partially large and recognisable tree near the forests entrance. The Prince would continue on horseback.  
‘Don't get eaten by any nasties” I whispered to the beast leaving her raines just loose enough for her to break free if she needed to.   
The forest was thick and steep, every inch of its floor covered in the morning due, with the trees so closely knit together it would be easier for me to climb across the canopy then scout from down here.   
“Find them.” he ordered as I vanished amongst the trees, a strange anger in his eyes.   
These orders made me sick. Hunting two terrified girls like Animals? But my master was right, we were all bound to the order of this world. Despite what a spoiled brat my prince was, he was far from a monster. I would have to trust he would do what was right.  
The mountains were peaceful and still as I travelled the canopies. Reminds me of my youth.   
An abandoned and slowly crumbling tower stood amongst the terrain. Most likely from the prince’s great grandparent’s day, when tensions were high with the allied kingdom on the mountains on the other side.  
The kid, Briney, looked sickly. Aurora’s a woman of medicine, she’s not going to risk dragging the kid through a night in the mountains. That’s where she’ll be.  
I was disappointed to see my hunch was right. The moment the sun was close to fully risen, the reckless girl came out, dashing towards the stream. The kid wasn’t with her.   
...if I had to do this, at least I could give the kid a chance.  
I waited til the tower was out of sight before I pounced. With little effort, I found myself behind the alchemist. She barely had time to look back before I held her in my arms.  
She kicked, she screamed, and even cursed in my grip, desperate for release.  
Time’s like this I had to force my heart to turn to ice. That was part of the price of being the prince’s attendant. I did his dirty work, all for the sake of loyalty.   
“Miss Aurora.” I pleaded, shushing her as she helplessly squirmed. “Miss Aurora, stop, I’m not going to-”  
Owch. Apparently not so helpless.   
I was forced to recoil as blood dripped from my new bite mark. I went to recapture her but froze, disturbed at what I saw.   
The young woman around my prince’s- around my age- stood shaking, clutching desperately at her ears, as if she were hearing some demonic scream. Muttering strange nonsense, her body twisted and turned in unnatural manners as she cried and gasped, as if she were drowning, as if every time she glimpsed any colour, or light, or even sound, it was another wave coming to drag her under.  
Master, what madness have we pushed this girl to?  
“Miss Aurora?” cautiously, carefully, I approached, finding it impossible for my heart to stay cold as I held her shoulders.  
What is your loyalty worth, a voice softly whispered in my mind.  
“Hey, hey, miss Aurora? Look at me?” I pleaded. Her gaze didn’t shift, it was if she was lost in some trance. Without thinking, I held her to my chest, as though I could block out whatever was poisoning her mind, despite knowing it was me.  
“Miss Aurora.” I whispered, stroking her head awkwardly, trying not to get tangled in the mess. “This… this isn’t my expertise, miss.” I admitted meekly.  
What to do? what can I do? “I know, I know miss, why dontcha tell me about plants?”  
“Blants?” she blubbered.  
“If you stop crying, miss, you can talk about anything.”  
Slowly, she spoke, calming as she talked over her clear obsession. After a few prompts and questions, she stopped shaking.   
I stepped back, wishing I could let her go.   
“Okay, there we go Miss. Neither me nor the prince are-”  
It was the master himself who cut off my words.  
“The prince and I are WHAT, Eoin?” he boomed, riding onto the scene as if this was some fairytale. Always the attention-seeker, my highness.  
“You should know I’m not in the habit of chasing women.” he flirted, dismounting his  
steed.  
“I should hope not.” Aurora retorted as I stepped back, letting her go.   
Now I wish I could stand between the two.  
“I beg your pardon?” My master was practically aghast. Doesn’t this girl have any sense of self-preservation?  
Silently the Alchemist looked up, threw her wild bangs at the Prince in full royal attire on his perfect golden horse.  
“Sunshine, I’m waiting.” he prompted, barely keeping the anger out of his smile, as his princely facade began to break.  
“I’m glad chasing women isn’t a hobby of yours.” This girl has no sense of self-preservation at all.   
Thankfully for all our sakes, the prince responded with fascination, and not anger.   
“Sunshine, you amuse me. It’s a shame such a potential beauty had to be so foolish. What am I to do with you?” His expression didn’t match his charming tone.  
I was shocked at it’s sincerity. The bored, spoilt prince looked deeply pained, as if for once he wished the world wasn’t the way it was.


	7. Chapter 7

Riding horseback was much harder than I imagined. The dense muscles had been hidden by it’s soft silky hair. No wonder he could handle carrying both me and the prince.  
I kept trying to glance back at Briney, making sure she was still okay being in Eoin’s care, but the world rushed by so fast.   
Kinda made me feel sick.  
Turns out I couldn’t do much of what my parents had taught me while on horseback. How could I stop and name colours and things when they went by so fast? I couldn’t even see what plants and rocks we were passing. Who knew what resources I was missing?!  
Eventually I just burrowed my head into the prince’s coat. It was soft and warm, with a nice smell, and smooth texture. Best of all, the prince’s back seemed to relax as I leaned against it. Maybe he finds my head as comfy as I find his back.  
If not for the constant hard jolts as the horse galloped, I could fall asleep right here.   
Seeing as well be going all the way back to the capital, will the prince hire a carriage? Maybe if we do get one, the prince will let me borrow his coat to nap in.   
I wonder if Briney feels sick? I know she used to be from a noble family. Did she get used to riding horses with people like this? She would have been very little, so I don’t think she would have ridden alone, at least.  
“I’m glad, y’know.” I accidentally said to myself.  
“Oh?” the prince called back.  
Whoops. I better explain myself.  
“I was just thinking about our deal.” Who would've thought he would offer me a job? Briney and I would live in the palace, and my beauties and I would be at his disposal. I might even get to study under the country’s top alchemists and botanists. Who knows how far this could take my research.   
Briney and I were under strict orders to keep my… poor choice of poisoning a secret. So I guess he'd already forgiven me. I suppose I could forgive him too. I mean, I understand, after all. I’m always making social missteps. But kissing people without asking is extremely rude.   
A prince especially should know better.  
I took a breath. We would just have to try and be better.  
“I’m glad you came around, Sunshine.”  
Oh right, the prince and I were kinda talking. It was kind of hard to hear him though as we rode down the mountain. It was only an hour before we reached the farms on the town’s edge.   
All the workers and passersby were looking at us. One milkmaid started crying. Must be unrelated.  
The prince smiled and waved at his subjects as Eoin rode up alongside us.   
Briney looked displeased. Maybe horses did make her feel sick.  
She muttered something I didn’t catch that seemed to make Eoin chuckle.  
“Are you okay?” I asked, leaning over to her.  
“Hey! Don’t lean too far or you’ll fall.” the prince warned, awkwardly sweeping his arm back to keep me in place.  
Briney eyed him harshly. “I’m. Fine.” she almost hissed.  
She mustn’t have slept as well as I thought.

The prince toured us around with him for a while longer. This was getting tedious. I wanted to be with my beauties, but I get the feeling asking to just be dropped off at the store was a bad idea.  
Oh! The store! Home!   
So much had changed today that I hadn’t followed any of my routines.   
“Hey, your highness?” I started leaning forward so he could hear me better.  
He laughed.   
Oh, that was probably too informal.   
“Yes, Sunshine?”  
“Briney and I haven’t had breakfast. ...I forgot the bread rolls at the tower. Can we stop at home? There should still be enough to make something.”  
The prince thought about this for a moment. “Eoin, what do you think?”  
After a minute, Eoin sighed.   
“I can take care of them while you finish your inspection master.”  
“Very well. It’s a long ride to the Capitol, after all. My inspection won’t take long.”  
I was already scrambling to get off.   
My beauties, I can work on- wait no, I have to feed Briney and me. Can’t work if you can’t eat, as mum would say.  
But before even that; “Thankyou sir for all your heavy lifting.” I complimented, patting Leo’s- I mean, the prince’s- horse.  
Was it Leo...I wonder how long I can get away with just calling him Prince, it was too late to ask him for his name again but I wonder if it’s too late to ask his horse's name?   
It always felt strange, ask people their pet’s names. I don’t know why. Maybe because animals can’t contradict what they say. Hmm. I wonder if we’ll ever develop a way to talk to animals. Y’know, thinking back, I’ve heard rumours of a beauty that let’s people talk to plants. If true, it may be possible, but, thinking deeper on it,   
the birds always seem to speak to each other.   
And there was that one customer of my old man’s, who claimed to have a bird friend who said ‘good day’. In that case, it seemed a linguistic issue, not a medical limitation.   
This may be worth investigating. After all, if I could hire birds to scour the forests for supplies, who knows what kind of beauties I could create?  
Why, I could create enough sleeping poison to-  
“Miss Aurora?”  
-to give the whole kingdom a good night’s sleep!  
“Sunshine?”  
“Hmm? Oh! Sorry. I was just thinking about your horse... your highness - wondering about if he could talk.”  
The prince took my hand off his steed and raised it up. Effortlessly, he leaned over and kissed it.   
He kept doing that. Was it a noble thing? I’d have to ask Briney later.  
“Well Sunshine, I’m sure he’d say how much he enjoys your company, and how much it pains him to part.”  
“Oh?” I looked down back at his stallion, politely smiling. “Well then, I hope he knows I’ll see him soon. And I’m sure I can visit him, even after Briney and I get set up at the castle.”   
The prince beamed at my horse-comforting skills. He must like animals too.  
“Aurora, breakfast.” Briney called.   
Oh right! I took my hand back.   
“We should head to the store.” I reminded myself.  
“Of course. Eoin, I leave them in your care.” With that, the prince was quickly gone.  
I wonder if we have anything to give his horse? I had no idea he liked me so much.

It was wonderfully soon that I was home.  
Same sink in the floorboards, right before the bookshelf, behind the counter. Same perfectly organized lab, with everything in reach where you can see it, as it SHOULD be.  
Same tall creaking steps up to the bedrooms. The same large stone kitchen.   
I wonder if once I’m done with working for the prince, If I should get an oven, so Briney wouldn’t have to always go to the bakery. It’ll help dry herbs in winter too.  
Now, first things first. Most importantly, what should I make?  
Whole apples can help with digestion, and are good for teeth -but grated and unripe, ease diarrhea. Oh, but that doesn’t really help anyone right now.  
I scoured the cupboards, deep in thought. Crushing the seed releases that cya-thingy-whatever- too many seeds creates a poison, so I should take them out. I’ll save them for my beauties.  
But yes, apples and- oh! Thornapples smoked is- wait no, causes hallucinations. Maybe-  
Eoin softly knocked on the doorframe.   
“Hey miss Aurora. The little one sent me to help.”  
“Oh hey Eoin. Briney didn’t want to help? I thought she liked cooking.” Must be tired.  
He shrugged. “Don’t worry, she’s keeping where I can see her.”  
Why would that matter?  
“So what’s on the menu?”  
“Hmm? Oh, so far I was thinking apples, barberry jelly and… oh, I still have some butter beans from Mr Weiss’s last shipment.”   
The colour in his face drained a little. “For… um, for breakfast, miss?”  
“Yeah, why not?”  
“...don’t uh, barberries bloom in Autumn miss? How did you-”  
“Yes, but I’m using the bark.”  
A strange string of complex expressions crossed his face as he continuously reached for words that seemed to escape him.   
“Hmm, miss, why uh, why don’t you let me handle breakfast? You and the little miss just pack.” he finally said.  
Oh, maybe he really likes cooking too.

It didn’t take as long as I’d like for Eoin to be done cooking. I didn’t even get to finish grinding my mistletoe twigs.   
The breakfast Eoin prepared was pleasant enough.I liked the chewiness of the bacon more than the crunch of the toast, or the gooeyness of the eggs.   
Even after the meal, I didn’t have much time for my poor neglected beauties, because the prince walked in.  
“Well ladies, I’ve organized your transport. Are you ready?”  
“Let’s get on with this.” Briney exclaimed, dragging her chest past him.  
I had to hurry, but I couldn’t find anything for carriage sickness.  
“What about you. Sunshine?”  
“Hmm? Oh yeah, but I don’t think everything will fit in the carriage.”  
“I’ll send for your things later and I’ll arrange for you to receive some new clothes once we reach the castle.”  
Right, uniforms. “Alright then!”  
I took a big breath.   
Blue - stained glass panels above the door.  
Brown - wooden counter.  
Red - sign hanging outside the entrance.  
“Alright. Coming, Eoin?” I smiled brightly.   
Off to the castle. Off to concoct new beauties.   
It was time for our new life to begin.

*****

Galloping across the mountain backdrop, we rode, the charming prince seducing her with his smile.   
I felt ill, watching him pull her closer to becoming his bride.   
This noble prince is vile.  
I watched helplessly between Eoin’s arms as Aurora leaned deep into his majesty’s coat, talking back and forth as we rode back to town.  
‘I want you and your beauty to shine through my halls, and I’ll pay any price to get it, Sunshine.’ That was the line he had sold her. My sweet, confused Aurora.   
No way it should have worked. He can’t be human.  
“Love-talker.” I hissed beneath my breath, despite myself, as I watched him parade her around in front of the town’s maidens. One poor woman wept at the sight.   
Perhaps she was the noble prince Leon’s last victim. I think she might have been one of the mayor’s daughters, out slumming it in the countryside.  
Eoin rode carefully beside them.   
“Are you okay?” Aurora leaned over, before his highness held her back in place.  
I looked the charming demon over carefully. “I’m fine.” I reassured her, wary of our company.  
After a while, Aurora leaned into the prince’s ear and they spoke for a moment. At last Aurora managed to negotiate our temporary release. With Eoin as our obedient jailer, of course.  
Gracefully, she swept from the horse, landing delicately beside it.   
“Thank you sir, for all your heavy lifting.” she cooed in a kind and respectful manner. She smiled to herself, seemingly lost in the beast’s beauty. It was like something out of a painting father would have kept in the hallways. I watched her stand there amidst the small meadow-like farms, the morning sun setting her wild locks to a golden ray.  
As she softly soothed the price’s perfect blond stallion, I couldn’t help but look back and note the awe in Eoin’s eyes that matched his master’s. ...it seems I’d have to keep my eye on him.   
No matter. These fools don’t even know that Aurora shows her true beauty when she’s working on her alchemy.   
They can’t take her away from me.   
His majesty - Leon - pierced through the picturesque scene with his disgusting hubris as he went back to his incessant flirtations, foolishly convinced she was flirting back. I just wanted to get home and get packing over with.

The town was fairly small compared to other places in Éirel, so it didn’t take us long to follow the river back to our quaint and homely store. Aurora was, of course, overwhelmed with joy to return home, and danced delightfully to the kitchen.  
Oh no… THE KITCHEN.   
Reluctantly I turned to Eoin. “Please…” I began slowly. “Don’t leave her in there alone.”  
Surprise and suspicion consumed his face. “Why’s that?”  
“Aurora can’t cook.”  
“I’m sure Miss isn’t-”  
“No, you don’t understand, Mr- er-”  
“Eoin is fine.”   
“-thankyou- you don’t understand, Eoin, Aurora will combine ingredients solely on their alchemical properties, and maybe textures she likes. It is very rare she creates something actually edible.”  
He seemed concerned, but still cautious, debating his options.” I’ll go help her out then.” he finally decided, most likely remembering Aurora was the real price the prince had forced him to look after.

Time went on, and soon Aurora returned. Things were nice. Eoin was cooking what smelt like an actually good meal. Aurora was standing in her chaotic domain, contemplating some mystery. And me, I was packing up the little that remained in my bedroom.   
For three years this converted tavern had been my home, and in our final hour, before the devilish prince came to steal it all away, it felt like home.   
Even with his lapdog Eoin here, it was okay.  
Presented with such a breakfast, I didn’t even mind if he stayed. Anything to keep Aurora out of the kitchen.   
Sitting here at the old, well-loved table, eating and talking amongst ourselves… for the softest hint of a moment, it reminded me of when I had a family.   
Before I could relax into the idea, the devilish prince came knocking. He smugly leaned against the doorframe, running his fingers through his hair, beckoning Aurora to let him take her away.   
Not on my watch.  
Without fear, I marched forward.   
It was time for our new life to begin.   
I swore then and there that I would find a way to break the prince’s spell and return Aurora home.


End file.
